Opposites Attract
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Pan and Marron are living together, but u have to read y they aren't wif their parents. They go to skool wif Goten and Trunks and Pan and Goten are in no way related. So yeah..R&R PLease!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I own all of these characters, as I made them up! But I don't make any money on this fic, blah blah blah blah blah!  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'm going for bizzaro! weird, strange and basically sumthing that faces reality. This is my first original, so go easy on me. And I really don't know what to call it yet, so put up with me for a while until I think of one.  
  
  
  
Beyond Black horizons  
  
The sun shone through the black sheer curtains, obviously symbolising the start of a new day for Pan. Another dreary, dull school day. Her alarm clock rang loudly atop her bedside table. She picked up her clock and threw it at the wall.  
Finally, she sat up and got out of bed mummbling a long line of unladylike curses.  
7:30am was too early for her to get up in the morning to go to school.   
She had a shower and threw out an outfit for herself to wear.  
Her room was completely black, her bed spread an exeption of red, and her bathroom, a deep sea green.  
  
Done changing she stepped up to the mirror.   
She wore a pair of black jeans with silver studs, a black halter top with 'Remember my name, you'll be screaming it out later' on the front in silver letters. She brushed her waist length black hair and left it loose. She had brown eyes with hints of green that stood out as one of her strongest facial features against her mocha color skin. She smirked evilly 'Time for the fun to begin' she thought and headed down the hall.  
  
**********  
  
Marron woke up early, as usual to her tight schedule. Knowing her roomate would wake up late again, she had a shower and put on a black skirt with tiger stripes over it and a white tube top.  
She tied her shoulder length blonde hair into a high ponytail.  
Marron tidied up her room. Her room was colored dark blue and crimson, unlike Pan, she was not so lazy, and alot more neat and organised.  
  
**********  
  
Pan's P.O.V  
  
I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of hot pancakes and fresh coffee.  
"Smells good" I said bluntly. Marron, my roomate, popped her head out of the kitchen door and smirked.  
"Thank you! It'll be done in a minute" she replied, going back inside.  
I sat at the table and waited impatiently.  
"Would you hurry the fuck up! we're gonna be late if you don't!" I yelled.  
"Ha! Like you care! You can starve anyway! Why should I care!" she yelled back at me.  
At least 20 minutes past before she came out with at least 8 pancakes.  
"I had a bit of an accident" she mummbled as she put the plate down.  
I smiled.  
"You always do. Anyway, lets eat!"  
  
********  
  
Marron's P.O.V  
  
She may not have been the best person to live with, but we both shared a similar life, sort of.  
I ate my pathetic excuse of pancakes. I looked at Pan, she spat out the pancakes and a look of utter disgust crossed her face. "Did you make these with flour or sawdust?" she asked bitterly.  
I rolled my eyes at her."Just eat the goddam thing! Or go starve" she jabbed her fork into the pancakes and mummbled something about starving seemed like the btter option. I ignored her.  
"What classes are you gonna cause hell in today?" I asked. She looked up at me and smirked.  
"Whose do you think?" she asked. I sighed.  
"Let me guess? Mr. Sakanaka's science class? Ms. Takahashi's Math class or Ms. Chamley's French class?" I asked.  
Pan shrugged.  
"I dunno, probably Mr. S" she replied.  
  
End P.O.V's  
************  
  
After eating both grabbed their bags and walked to school.  
  
When they reached the grounds and walked through, they could hear all the guys holler at them at give out cat calls.  
Marron loved the attention, while Pan despised it.  
They walked to their lockers, of course, Marron gathered her books first as she was more organised.  
"I wish you would at least pay the least amount of attention in class so you know when, where and what to do" Marron said.  
Pan laughed.  
"You don't even listen! The only reason you get good grades is because you date most of the teachers!" she snapped. Marron smirked. "Being beautiful isn't a crime" she replied.  
"Maybe, but then again, neither is being a slut" Pan shot back and closed her locker.  
Marron was fuming, then she relaxed.  
"Oh well, class is starting. By the way, I heard a new guy enrolled, maybe you'll finally get laid" she called out carelessly.  
"Ha! I've done far more times then you have!"  
"Whatever!" Marron called out before walking into the science lab.  
******************  
Okay! Watchya think? Good? Bad? please tell me!   
okie doke! Bai! 


End file.
